


Revelations Playlist

by AnimeCujo



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:15:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3262955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeCujo/pseuds/AnimeCujo





	Revelations Playlist

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Revelations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/868744) by [AnimeCujo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeCujo/pseuds/AnimeCujo). 



With Revelations coming to an end (wait for gasp and mournful cries), I have decided to post a Playlist. It consists of the songs which remind me and inspired me while writing it. One of them will have the full lyrics posted in the Epilogue. So, leave me a comment as to which one you would like to see. Happy listening.

[Bedroom Hymns by Florence + The Machine](http://youtu.be/RqGRJZFpkfc)

[Firestarter by Prodigy](http://youtu.be/wmin5WkOuPw)

[Glory and Gore by Lorde](http://youtu.be/qxSL58lvOYo)

[What You Don’t Know by Jonatha Brooke](http://youtu.be/WLruEPzF1qc)

[Anjelier by Mucc](http://youtu.be/bQibK94w2Ks)

[The Antidote by St. Vincent](http://youtu.be/vOsuw1rBbG4)

[Itoshisa Wa by Dir En Grey](http://youtu.be/y-rwcYL87k8)

[Prayer of Saint Francis by Sarah McLaughlin](http://youtu.be/agPnMxp5Occ)

[Closer by Nine Inch Nails](http://youtu.be/PTFwQP86BRs)

[Speak Up by POP ETC](http://youtu.be/u7DiadTOO-k)

[Voiceless Screaming by X (Japan)](http://youtu.be/Y1lKvs-EMKM)

[This is How I Disappear by My Chemical Romance](http://youtu.be/qSgFCzGBjcg)

[Guard You by Miyavi](http://youtu.be/6WgKmK5DupM)

[Again by YUI](http://youtu.be/xJs8jYMl-mY)

[Flower by L’Arc-en-Ciel](http://youtu.be/_QCL_0FUqA8)

[Can You Feel My Heart by Bring Me The Horizon](http://youtu.be/6AVRCQBc59w)

[Smoke by PVRIS](http://youtu.be/01mWLqVFEws)

[Where is My Mind? by Yoav](http://youtu.be/7U9f1Rrhz9w)

[Amethyst by Yoshiki](http://youtu.be/PwtAhJhzD6E)


End file.
